I'll Always Be Here For You
by luvingbtr
Summary: It's Logan's birthday, but he doesn't feel well. HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGIE HENDERSON!


**HAPPY BIRTHDAY LOGIE! Ugh, I'm so sorry this is so late, but I had waaayy too much homework. Also, Chanson (BTR'slovesong), if you're reading this, I kinda used a little from your story, but don't worry, mine's gonna be way different. Beware though: this author is addicted to KOGIE BROMANCE. **

When Logan woke up on Thursday morning, he knew something wasn't right. His head pounded in his skull and his stomach churned. Then he remembered something: today was his birthday. Kendall, James and Carlos were throwing him a huge birthday party with all of the PalmWoods residents. Bitters' had okayed it and it was going to be huge. Logan had never liked those kind of parties, and he always faked sick to get out of them. _Oh no, _he thought. He knew he was really sick but if he told his friends they wouldn't believe him. Logan made up his mind; he was going to try to act normal.

He sat up in bed, wincing as a dizzy wave hit him. Slowly, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood.

"Ohh" Logan moaned. He barely managed to stand on wobbly legs, before collapsing face-first on to his mattress. Logan pulled himself up again and this time he stumbled to the bathroom. He looked at his reflection in the mirror. _Great,_ Logan thought to himself. He looked horrible; bags under his eyes, hair stuck up in all directions and just plain sick. He tried his best to cover everything up and make himself look normal on the outside, but on the inside he was far from it. Logan felt so nauseous. He groaned again and then went out into the living room.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Kendall, James and Carlos screamed.

"Thanks guys" Logan said, half-heartedly. Inside, he wanted to tell them to shut up because of his ear-splitting headache.

"I'm gonna go do my hair" James announced.

"I'm gonna go eat" Carlos chimed in.

"I'm gonna take a shower" Kendall finished. All three of them ran off and Logan breathed a sigh of relief. He relaxed again when he realized Gustavo gave them the day off and they didn't have school. About 30 minutes later, all the guys were back and sitting next to Logan.

"So, Logie, what do ya wanna do until the party?" Kendall asked.

"Um, I don't care, whatever you guys want" Logan replied.

"Oooh! Can we-" Carlos started but Kendall cut him off.

"No, Carlos. Today's Logan's birthday so he gets to decide what we do"

"Fine guys. Let's play video games" Logan suggested, hoping it would keep them quiet so he could rest, well kinda.

Five minutes later…

Logan groaned. Video games were not quiet. They made his head pound harder. He knew he had to tell them

"Guys, I don't feel well" Logan moaned.

"Logan, we all know you don't like parties. This'll be good. I promise" Kendall replied.

"I really am-"

"Logan you are not sick" James said.

"I am too"

"Logie, stop lying to us. The party is gonna be awesome!" Carlos replied.

"You know what? Fine, don't believe me!" Logan huffed as he stumbled to the bedroom he shared with Kendall. He laid down on his bed for a while. A few minutes later, Logan felt bile rise up his throat. He ran to the bathroom and kneeled in front of the toilet as vomit spewed out of him.

With the three other guys.

"Guys? I'm gonna check on Logie" Kendall announced exiting the game and walking to his bedroom. He heard coughing and spluttering from the bathroom. Kendall dashed inside, staring ,horrified, at the sight before him. Logan was vomitting and sobbing. Kendall dropped to the floor and put one arm around Logan's waist and rubbed his back with the other. Finally the vomiting ceased and Logan slumped against Kendall, shaking.

"Oh my god, buddy, I'm so sorry" Kendall whispered, stroking Logan's hair.

"Kenny..I don't..feel good" Logan moaned.

"I know bud. I'm so sorry. Let's get you back to-" Kendall was cut off as Logan dunked his head back into the toilet for round two.

"Owww!" Logan moaned after he finished. "It hurts so much"

"Awww, Logie. Let's get you back to our room so I can take care of you" Kendall cooed, gathering the small boy into his arms and walking back to their room. He laid Logan on his bed.

"Here, put this under your tongue" Kendall ordered, sticking a thermometer in Logan's mouth. "103.5 bud. That's not good"

"Swowy" Logan whimpered.

"What? No, buddy. You have nothing to be sorry for, come 'ere." Logan snuggled against his younger brother's shirt, feeling his eyes close. Kendall laid Logan on his bed again and went to tell James and Carlos.

"Guys, Logan wasn't faking" Kendall announced.

"What?" James asked, pausing the game and looking up.

"He's really sick. He just threw up, twice"

"Oh my god" Carlos chimed in.

"Yeah, so what're we gonna do about the party?" Kendall asked.

"We could let him rest for a while and still have it" Carlos suggested.

"No, Carlitos. He's way too sick. Which reminds me, I'm gonna go check on him. Come with me" Carlos and James followed Kendall to his room. Logan wasn't there, instead he was in the bathroom, vomiting once more. Kendall and James immediately dropped to their knees. Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's waist while James rubbed his back.

"Kenny?" Logan whimpered after he'd finished.

"I'm here Logie, I gotcha" Kendall replied. "James, Carlos, could you guys go get a thermometer, a few blankets, some water and a washcloth?" They ran off and were back a few minutes later with the requested items.

"Thanks guys. Oh yeah, could you both go tell everyone that the party's canceled?" Kendall asked.

"Y-You're c-canceling my party?" Logan whimpered.

"I'm really sorry buddy, but you're way too sick. We'll do something together, just the four of us and when you're better, we'll have the party."

"Okay"

"Now, let's get you in bed." Kendall carried Logan to bed and tucked him in. "You good bud?"

"Come in with me?" Logan asked shyly. Kendall smiled and climbed in the bed next to his brother. He wrapped his arms around Logan's small frame. "Thanks Kenny"

"I'll always be here for you Logie-bear"

**Well? I thought it was pretty sweet. Also, I'M SO SORRY LOGIE! This was two days late, I'm so so so sorry! D: Anyways, Chanson, I hope you don't hate me for using an idea of yours that I loved so much. Well, that's it for now. I'm working on Broken right now so you guys should see an update soon. I love you guys! Peace, love and KOGIE!**


End file.
